


The Press Forward

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Biotics, Biotics as Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, I Might Write The Rest Of This, It's In My Head, M/M, Mass Effect AU, One Shot, Reapers, War, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: Kaidan felt it in his bones as the enemy forces charged, the very earth trembling under their feet. Horrible nightmare things, from tales and warnings long since dismissed as fairy tale stories. Reapers, creatures of myth and stories parents told naughty children to get them to behave. If only his father had listened to Shepard instead of dismissing the knight. Maybe if they had been able to prepare…





	The Press Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was written as a tumblr prompt for my friend Eli, and I never posted it here. I had planned on it, definitely, just got distracted as I usually do. Then shit went crazy and idk. So, here it is. I don't know if you'll get this notification or not, but just know, I miss yah, and if you ever did want to reach out, you know I'll be here, head canoning mshenko or shooting stuff on Overwatch. I wish you the best, whatever happens.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Kaidan felt it in his bones as the enemy forces charged, the very earth trembling under their feet. Horrible nightmare things, from tales and warnings long since dismissed as fairy tale stories. Reapers, creatures of myth and stories parents told naughty children to get them to behave. If only his father had listened to Shepard instead of dismissing the knight. Maybe if they had been able to prepare…

His focus snapped back as the drumming and cries grew closer, the line of pikes wavered before settling as the mass of enemies clamored forward. It was three deep, men and women defending their homes, their families, armored in whatever the Alliance of Free cities could find.  The creatures would pay in blood if they wished to get past them.

Beyond the line of pike waited the reserves, those meant to fill in any gaps that appeared, meant to replenish the inevitable loss of life.

With a cry, the archers waiting behind the reserves let loose a volley of arrows, a dark mass slicing through the air, deceptively fast. Volley after volley flew, raining death upon the waves of enemies, not nearly enough to stop their charge; the line braced itself for impact.

The resulting clash tore through the air, the clash of metal, twisting and snapping, punching through plated armor and vulnerable flesh. The screams of the beasts that impaled themselves upon pikes cut through his resolve and for a moment he succumbed to his terror, watching as the creatures tore and killed with too many limbs, even as they died.

It was thoughts of Shepard that put the steel back in his spine. Stolen moments together, each one a way to escape troubles that life had thrown their way. Thoughts of rough hands and soft lips, finding peace in each other despite his father’s wishes.

He gathered himself, body thrumming with power and awash in brilliant blue light. His magic, once forbidden and feared, was a point of hope, a beacon of strength and defiance against an unmatchable foe. Lifting his hands he unleashed a burst of power, a shock wave tore through the enemy forces even as he unleashed another burst and creatures floated helplessly in the air, easy pickings for archers.

Kaidan was exhausted, weeks of marching and fighting bringing them to this point, pressing ever closer to the heart of it all, and hopefully, its end. Their forces were tattered and stretched thin, every soldier sent here was one less defending their home cities. Still they pressed on, fought on, hoping that there would be something to go home to after it all.

There was a rhythm to battle, an ebb and flow that Kaidan could feel in his body, his soul. He lost himself in it, his blood boiling, adrenaline pumping. There was nothing quite like it, the terror, the thrill, the elation and the sorrow, all mixed into one state of being. Enemies died because he willed it, manifested in the magic that danced within him and soared from him. His rhythm, his reverie was broken by Kirrahe’s voice, “It’s broken through, reserves, fill the breach!” A group of soldiers rushed forward to bolster the line while another broke off to face the beast that had made it through.

It was a hulking thing, bulbous and deformed. Limps with elongated talons covered the beast, they flailed and tore through flesh and steel with ease and Kaidan rushed to assist the remaining few soldiers before they died as well; his personal guard following.

Gathering the remaining strength within, he locked the creature in place, giving them the needed time to hack and slash at the frozen beast. Each blow coated Kaidan in black blood, putrid and sticky. They managed to kill the thing before the spell wore off and took a moment to catch their breaths.

He felt it in his limps, shaking and heavy, when James, his acting guard captain, stated he needed to eat and rest. It pained him, withdrawing from the field, but he knew he was at his limit. Take a momentary rest now, and be able to kill even more later.

Kaidan nodded and allowed himself to be lead away from the front lines, past the reserves and to the small tent that had been erected for his personal use. He stripped off grimy gauntlets and washed his hands before tearing into the field rations placed in front of him. He was only partially through his impromptu meal when a man he didn’t recognize knelt before him.

“Sire, I’ve come with news.” The man waited for the prince to nod before continuing. “A force approaches from the east. They are moving fast, on horses, and will be upon us in a half hour.”

A thrill of fear traveled Kaidan’s spine. “Tell me you’re joking.” They were not expecting any reinforcements and an unknown force could spell disaster.

The scout looked distinctly uncomfortable and he let out a strangled, “M’lord?”

An exasperated sigh escapes Kaidan’s lips and he shakes his head. “Never mind. Thank you, you’re dismissed.” The man left with a bow and a hasty “sire.”

“James, call for half the reserves and a quarter of the archers to prepare to bolster the east line. I want us to be as ready as possible in case this force turns out to be an enemy.“ He scrubbed his hands over his face and scowled when they came back dark. He pulled on his gauntlets and motioned for his guard to follow.

They made their way to the east line quickly and Kaidan scanned the horizon for the approaching troops, an indistinct blur in the distance. The enemy pulled back to regroup their forces, consolidating, the odd skirmish still happening here and there.

The air was filled with dust and grime, black smoke and the ever falling ash. It smothered the world in chocking grey, a bitter mockery of snow. It was filled with the clash of swords and the cries of men and women fighting. Cries of the dying, the left behind, cries of the living, so very desperate to stay that way. Cries of the monsters they fought, inhuman, bestial, and hungry. It was filled with the cloying scent of death and decay, of spilled blood and rank fear.

Kaidan Alenko, Prince and Heir to the throne of the great Holy City Vancouver, filled the air with his own desperate cries. Strong words of encouragement, rallying his men as the next wave of creatures rushed the line, they would be overrun, their forces too few and the enemy too vast.

He lifted his sword and screamed defiance, his own words echoed back in a clashing wave as the men and women around him lifted their own voices.

“It’s Shepard! Shepard! Shepard has come!” The cry was picked up as they fought. Kaidan whipped his head around and his heart soared. Sure enough he saw the red, black and white flag of the Normandy brigade, men and woman on galloping horses, a thousand or more strong. They crashed into the unprotected flank of the enemy with crushing force, breaking the terrible onslaught.

They rallied themselves forward, pushing back against the foe that, only moments before, seemed unbeatable. The Normandy pulled back and cut off the enemies retreat, allowing the Alliance forces to crush them in their entirety.

It felt like hours before Kaidan finally saw him, battered, bloody and so god damn beautiful his heart ached. Their eyes met and he found himself running forward, formalities and perceptions be damned. Kaidan grabbed Shepard and pulled him close, hugging the man and kissing him fiercely, which Shepard returned eagerly.

A roaring cheer around them pulled Kaidan back to his senses and he reluctantly pushed away from Shepard. He felt the telltale creeping heat in his neck as he blushed.

Blue eyes twinkled with warmth and love and Kaidan smiled. “Missed you.”

Shepard nodded and pulled Kaidan back into an embrace, armor clanking softly. “Miss you too. Love you,” he whispered.

“Always.” Kaidan whispered right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! I love it!  
> I was brought here by Tumblr, so if you have one and like my work or my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/estalfaed) page, give me a follow. Cheers!  
> 


End file.
